


The Spider of OZ

by TakaiTotem



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Wizard Of Oz (1939), The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), What Have I Done, Wizard of Oz References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaiTotem/pseuds/TakaiTotem
Summary: After the Snap, Peter wasn't taken into the Soul Stone like all of the others. Instead, he was transported to a merry, old land where monkeys fly and a tyrant reigns supreme. Now, with a Wicked Goblin on his tail, Peter must venture to the Emerald City and seek out the great and powerful Wizard of-Wait, this seems familiar. Like that REALLY old movie.





	1. Prologue: Over the Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll wish upon a star  
> Wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
> Where trouble melts like lemon drops,  
> High above the chimney top,  
> That's where you'll find me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I was thinking. All I know is I need to write this.

_"Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good..."_

_"I don't, I don't know what-what's happening."_

_"I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go, Mr. Stark, please."_

_"I don't wanna go."_

_"I'm sorry."_

His eyes shot open and he gasped.

His lungs were burning.

He was dead. He had faded to dust in the aftermath of the battle, along with the Guardians and even the Master of the Mystic Arts. He was supposed to be a pile of dust, blown away by the winds of the planet Titan.

So, if he was dead, where did he end up? Heaven? Hell? Someplace in-between?

Obviously, total annihilation was not what happened after death. Flexing his armor-clad fingers and taking in a deep breath of air, he was sure of it. He was as alive as a dead guy could be.

He never believed in the afterlife. In a time long ago, he might have believed in the idea of a fate succeeding death. But then, disaster struck. His parents were killed in an airplane accident when he was six-years-old. That was the first time he was met with the prospect of death.

He cried. He had grieved, not only for his parents, but for the inevitability of his own demise. He was only six.

Almost nine years later, he was faced with mortality once more when his Uncle Ben was shot by a mugger. It was a little after the fateful field trip to Oscorp and the escape of one genetically-modified spider from its containment unit. Peter had the chance to stop the mugger, but he didn't.

He was never able to wash out the bloodstains on his favorite, white sweater.

It was after that instance that he truly realized, 'With great power comes great responsibility.'

It all came full-circle, he mused as he took some calming breaths. It made sense. After all the death that he witnessed in his life, it felt right for him to die as a casualty of war. He lived his life trying to do the right thing, of course he died fighting the good fight. It was the same with his parents and his uncle.

He only wished that he never left Aunt May behind. His heart broke as he thought about how devastated his aunt would be when she found out about his fate. His heart shattered when he thought of how angry his aunt would be at Mr. Stark for allowing him the chance to fight in the war, despite having no other choice.

He wished that he never burdened the great Tony Stark with his impulsiveness. Time and time again, he tried too hard to be a hero. Time and time again, Mr. Stark was there to catch him when he fell. But not this time. This time, Peter brought it upon himself.

He hoped Ned would be okay. MJ too. They had each other, and hopefully that was enough. He loved them. They were practically his second family.

He didn't wanna go. He didn't wanna leave anyone behind.

He sat there, tears falling onto the yellow bricks that made up whatever road he was on, as soft voices murmured all around him.


	2. Chapter 1: Come Out, Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come out, come out,  
> where ever you are  
> and meet the young spider  
> who fell from a star.

Peter Benjamin Parker was a normal seventeen-year-old. He lived with his Aunt May, he went to school, he hung out with his two best friends, and he worked for the Daily Bugle whenever he wasn't fighting crime.

Well, scratch that. Peter Parker was a normal seventeen-year-old whenever he wasn't out in the streets as the Amazing Spider-Man.

But this situation? It was just ridiculous.

In his two years of heroism, stopping airplane thefts and saving cats from trees, he'd never found himself in a more confusing situation.

He was just on an alien planet, still recovering from the aftermath of their assault on the Mad Titan, Thanos. They attempted to steal the Infinity Gauntlet from him in a suicide-mission; stop the Mad Titan from collecting all of the Infinity Stones and save the universe. They failed, and it seemed that Thanos was on his way to Earth to tear the Mind Stone out of the Vision's forehead.

Then, his spidey-senses tingled and everyone began to fade away, turning to dust that was carried away with the wind.

He had died in Tony Stark's arms. Or so he thought.

Peter awoke on a yellow-brick road, met with a crowd of little, colorfully-dressed men and women. They looked like they came straight out of Candyland. The little people stared at him questioningly as tears fell from his eyes.

He quickly wiped away the droplets and stood up.

"H-hi," he mumbled shyly. "I'm P-"

He quickly cut himself off. He had no idea who these people were. For all he knew, it could've been an illusion, made to discover his secret identity. He had to approach this tactfully.

"I'm Spider-Man." the boy said instead, waving an armored hand at the inhabitants of this strange land.

The boy raised an eyebrow as someone stepped forward. It was a man who somehow managed to stand out in the eccentric crowd. He had a black handlebar mustache, a receding hairline, and a green suit that clashed with his yellow dress shirt. The neon colors hurt his eyes, but he didn't complain.

"Hello, Spider-Man," the man said with a curt bow to the boy. "I am the Munchkin Mayor and I, along with the people of this town, would like to know why you were taking a nap right in the middle of Munchkinland."

Peter blinked. Then he covered his face with his hands.

His head was beginning to hurt. He eyed the Munchkin Mayor warily, willing his spidey-senses to tell him that something was off, that they were pranking him and that they were a threat, but no red flags went up.

Oh god. Munchkins? Was he in the fucking _Wizard of Oz?_

Maybe it wasn't so bad. He encountered a lot of strange people in his time as the web-slinging superhero. It wasn't impossible for him to encounter real-life Munchkins, especially if he was on some kind of alien planet.

"Uh, I just sort of ended up here," Peter explained as he shrugged stiffly. "Which planet am I on, by the way?"

The Mayor gave a hearty laugh.

"Well, I don't know about planets, but you're in the Land of Oz!"

Peter brought both hands up to his temples to massage away the oncoming headache.

"Yep. It's  _just like_ that really old movie." he groaned.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up.

Peter grabbed the Munchkin Mayor and jumped out of the way of a blast of flames, head whipping to the source of his troubles.

There, hovering a few feet above the ground, was a male with green skin. He was fashioned in a purple bodysuit and he stood atop a glider, flashing his yellow teeth in a sadistic grin.

"Can I ever catch a break?" Peter sighed. His eye lenses widened and he ducked away from another blast, taking a defensive stance.

"It's the New Goblin of the East! Run for your lives!" shrieked one of the Munchkin women.

The Goblin cackled as he conjured up another fireball to throw at a young girl.

Peter slung himself over and shielded the child, grateful that he was protected by his Iron Spider armor. He knelt before the girl and retracted his mask, brown curls brushing against his forehead.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. He couldn't believe this was happening, but his hero complex had taken over. He needed to protect these people.

The girl nodded shakily, eyes shining with tears.

"Get out of here. I'll take care of your goblin." Peter told her sternly.

The girl nodded once more and scurried off. By that point, almost the entirety of the Munchkin population had fled from the scene.

Peter glared up at the Goblin's incessant smirk as his mask rematerialized itself around his head.

"Hey, Gobby! Not even fire can make you hot!" Peter quipped as he shot a web at one of the undersized houses, pulling himself away from another roaring ball of flames.

The vigilante swung back around the house and kicked the Goblin off of his glider with a cheeky wink.

“I’m guessing your favorite song is  _I Believe I Can Glide?_ ” he sang.

The hero quickly advanced and caught the Goblin’s wrists before he could shoot another fireball. He head butted the villain in between his eyes and reeled back to deal the finishing blow.

That was when the Goblin was burnt to ashes in his hands.

Peter bit back a bloodcurdling scream.


	3. Chapter 2: Ding Dong The Goblin's Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ding Dong! The Goblin's dead. Which Goblin? The New Goblin!  
> Ding Dong! The New Goblin is dead.  
> Wake up, you sleepy head. Rub your eyes, get out of bed.  
> Wake up, the New Goblin is dead.

The young hero looked on with wide eyes as the New Goblin was burnt to cinders in his shaking hands.

The Goblin’s mouth was agape in a silent scream, face contorted into a look of pure agony. Peter found himself impulsively dusting his hands off before freezing.

Those were the ashes of a living, breathing person.

_’I don’t feel so good.’_

”No...” Peter whispered as the events of the Infinity War replayed in his mind.

The spaceship. The Guardians. Doctor Strange. Thanos.

_’I don’t wanna go.’_

His Spidey-Senses were going off but they were drowned out by the memories of the battle on Titan.

_’I don’t wanna go, Mr. Stark, please.’_

Drax. Mantis. Quill. Strange. Stark. They almost had it. He had the gauntlet in his fucking hands.

_’Save me.’_

His chest felt heavy as his senses took over. Despite the oncoming tears, Peter found himself jumping out of the way of another fiery projectile; one that was much more powerful than the fireballs that were thrown by the New Goblin.

The young vigilante sucked in a quick breath as he came face-to-face with another green goblin, this time dressed in all black.

Before the boy could react, he was grabbed by his throat and hoisted up. Much like Thanos did before, this wicked goblin slammed him into the ground with superhuman strength.

Super strength and enhanced reflexes.

Peter's eyes widened as he realized that he finally met his match.

"Looks like we have an itsy-bitsy newcomer in the Land of Oz!" mocked the monster as he towered over the vigilante.

Peter kicked and squirmed against the clawed hands that were tightening around his airway. With bulging eyes, the boy got a good look at the familiar face above him.

"Norman... Osborn?" the boy choked out as he scratched at the green fingers.

The Osborn-lookalike raised an eyebrow in confusion, loosening his grip on the boy ever-so-slightly.

Giving Peter an opening to deploy his golden spider legs.

The boy gasped and lunged forward, pinning the larger male down with his waldoes.

"What're you doing here, Osborn?" he growled.

"How nice of you to assume that I am Oz-born!" the goblin laughed heartily.

Peter watched, unamused, as the goblin composed himself.

"I am the Wicked Goblin of the West. I sensed that a great power had entered Oz, one which could rival that of the Great and Powerful Wizard. And who am I to find but you, weary hero?" explained the Wicked one.

The boy scowled.

"Let me guess, you want me to join you to help you on your conquest to take over the Land of Oz?"

"I want you to join me and help me take over the land of-"

The Wicked one did a double-take with an almost comical look of surprise on his face.

"Are you a psychic as well, young spider?" whispered the monster.

Peter rolled his eyes.

"No! I just watch a lot of old movies," he paused. "And I'm not joining you! Not now, not ever!"

The Goblin roared as he blasted away the young hero, quickly summoning his glider and his legion of flying monkeys-

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Peter shouted in exasperation. He shook his fist at the fleeing goblin. "Get back here and fight!"

A cackle rang through the air.

"We will meet again, young spider! And you  _will_ join me, if you ever want to return to your old life!" The Goblin smirked at Peter's widening lenses. He then took to the skies, followed by thousands of flying monkeys.

Peter watched, stunned, as his mask dematerialized. Around him, the Munchkins began to peek out from their hiding spots.

All at once, the Munchkins whooped and cheered at the death of the New Goblin. Some even broke out into a song and dance, to Peter's disgust.

Above them all, a pink bubble began to drift in from the south.

Peter tensed, but his Spider-Sense did not go off. Even as the bubble descended before him, it seemed like the bubble (and whatever was inside) posed no threat.

He suddenly understood why as a beautiful and graceful woman stepped out of the bubble, dressed in a poofy gown and wearing an oversized crown.

She looked like a queen. But more disturbingly, she looked like...

"Aunt May?!" the young hero shrieked.

The woman gave a warm, motherly smile to the boy as she shook her head.

"No," the mysterious lady began. "I am not your aunt, Peter Parker. I am Glinda, the Good Witch of the South."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; in a few productions of the Wizard of Oz, Auntie Em's actress doubles as Glinda. I decided to make an allusion to that by having her resemble Aunt May.


End file.
